Zack
Zack is a handsome silver tabby tomRevealed on the IRC Forest, September 28th, 2010 with sparkling blue eyes. Both of his ears are torn up. Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 28th, 2010 History :Zack is a rogue who lives in the Twolegplace. He is very agressive and contestly fights with other cats. :His fighting temper soon grows down. :When Leopard threatens to kill him and his sister Piper, he is horrified and he and his sister move away. :After Piper is safe, he goes back to his own life. He grows a crush on Snowy. :When Snowy thinks he likes Comet, he rejects, saying he likes Snowy instead. :When they meet up int he forest at one point, he asks Snowy to be his mate. But Snowy confesses that she doesn't love him, and he is hurt by this. :A moon later, Comet seems to have disappeared, and he realized how much he loved her. :One night he sits outside stargazing, wondering where his love had gone. A rogue named Ivy had turned up, talking to herself about how horrible her life had been. In a snappy mood, he tells her to get over it. :When it starts to snow, he sees very young cat playing. He walks over to talk to her, and she introduces herself as Robin. He asks where her mother is, but she is guarded, and says that her mother told her not to talk to strangers. She reveals her mother to be Smolder, and he excitedly tells her that he knew Smolder. :Moments later, Smolder emerges from nearby, two kits following her. Robin is excited to see them, and begins to play fight with her brother and sister. Zack is very happy to see Smolder, and the two start talking about how they had been since they had seen each other last. Zack tells her that her kits were beautiful, and he asks who the father was. Smolder replies that it was her buiseness, and that the father had left her shortly after he found out she was pregnant. Zack tells her not to worry, and that there were plenty of other toms out there. :He later saves Ivy's life when Winter nearly killed her. Zack carried Ivy back to her den and curled around, showing affection for her. Ivy is embarrased. They share tongues. :A moon later, they're bond grows stronger. Ivy asks him if they want to have kits. Zack gets very happy and purrs yelling out, "Yes yes yes!" They then become mates. :One day, he finds Ivy sprawled out, wailing in pain, saying her kits were coming. He yelled out for help, begging for Blackthorn to help them. Blackthorn calls Paw and Paw sets to work. The first kit was stuck. Zack gets frantic and tries to calm Ivy down. The kit is born safely and Ivy asked if more are coming. Zack comments only one more and she breathes out in relief. The next kit is born safely. Zack stares at his kits and comments "They're beautiful." Ivy then falls asleep and he watches his two newborn kits. Personality Zack is a hot-headed agressive tom. He is usualy found fighting with other toms for territory and prey. He seems to have no soul but then again, a bright side comes out of him every so often. He is often kind, caring and loving around Snowy, Comet and Ivy. Trivia These trivia facts were revealed by Echopaw, the role player of this character. *Zack's favorite prey is eagles. *Zack has many enemies, almost every cat in his area. *Zack used to be a kittypet. Images Real Life Image Fan Art Zack_cartoon.png|Zack, by Mreow.comhttp://www.mweor.com/ Family Members Mate: :Ivy - Living Daughters: :AbbyRevealed on the IRC Forest, February 5th, 2011 - Living :HersheyRevealed on the IRC Forest, February 5th, 2011 - Living Sister: :PiperRevealed on the IRC Forest, October 28th, 2010 - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies. Nephew: :Chiller - Living Niece: :Flower - Living References and Citations Category:Rogue Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Echo's Character Category:Kittypet Category:Living Characters